


Sleeping With the Boss

by ialpiriel



Series: Sole Survivor Prof [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/pseuds/ialpiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>f!ss and dez do the do, real, real quietly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With the Boss

Blanket is warm, warm enough for sleeping, too warm for anything else. Lights low. Glory and Tinker Tom sprawled on top of each other, Carrington and Deacon huddled back to back on another mattress. Drummer Boy sitting on the table, reading a book, ears open for any sign of intruders. One agent still awake at the radio, her pencil scratching away. Other agents asleep on mattresses in the back hall.

Professor and Dez pressed together, blanket pulled up to their necks, pants and underwear pushed down and aside just enough they can touch.

Professor’s fingers in Dez, her thumb on Dez’s clit. Dez’s fingers in her folds, in return, fingertips sliding easy. The blanket tucked under their shoulders, wrapping them in a cocoon of tattered wool and cotton. Dez’s breath hot on her neck, her breath stirring the hair on the top of Dez’s head. Reek of cigarettes heavy in the air around them.

Lips bitten near-bloody to keep as close to silent as they can. Tom and Glory and Carrington, snoring, covers some noise. not enough.

Quick movements, just enough to get each other off--Dez’s fingers dip in, heel of her hand catches on Professor’s clit, Professor’s fingers pulsing, pressing, urging inside Dez.

Professor presses her lips to Dez’s forehead, her eyebrows, her nose; has to inch backwards so she can contort to kiss the corner of Dez’s mouth. Dez kisses back, a _plk_ of lips that makes both of them flinch, too loud and unusual in the soft rocky sounds of the catacombs, the breathing of their unaware coworkers, the turn of the pages of Drummer Boy’s book and the soft strains of the Overture from _Scenes from Goethe’s Faust_ playing over the radio, swelling and falling in time with their breathing.

Dez comes first, soft gasp against Professor’s collar, slick buck of her hips into Professor’s hand. Pauses in her own ministrations as she comes down, as Professor blows strands of hair off her forehead, kisses her forehead and cheeks and nose-- _plk plk plk plk_ \--as her toes point and curl and she fights to not give herself away.

Dez takes her moment to recover before upping her pace again, rocks her hand hard and near-silent into Professor, presses her lips into Professor's to muffle any sounds she makes. Professor digs her fingers into Dez’s side, struggles to not move, not cry out as she comes.

Dez pulls away from the kiss as Professor goes limp, huddles deeper under the blanket. They both tug their pants up, zip them as best they can without leaving the over-warmth of the blanket burrito. They rearrange, settle back to back, and drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on the [fallout kinkmeme](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6099.html?thread=16408531#t16408531)
> 
> [this is the song on the radio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv1HOxdTr68) (u should recognize it if u spend any time listening to the classical staton)


End file.
